Remains to Be Seen
Roles Staring *Lumpy *Flippy Featuring *Cuddles *Sniffles *Nutty *Dash *Medusa *Jumpy *Selfie *Breezy Appearances *Lifty and Shifty *Petunia *Mime Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Breezy's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Breezy's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead raccoon can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpy buries her under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Jumpy, Mime, Lifty, Shifty, Selfie, Dash and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Flippy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Flippy jumps at Lumpy and bites his arm, revealing he has no lower body, Lumpy shakes his arm in shock causing his arm to rip off, he runs away screaming. Lumpy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Flippy spits out Lumpy's severed arm, to pursue Lumpy, he rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw. However, Lumpy stupidly chooses a leaf-blower to put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Evil Flippy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Flippy tackles Lumpy to the ground, and Lumpy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Evil Flippy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Medusa bites down on Evil Flippy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Mole) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Lumpy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, a silhouette of The (still-zombified) Breezy can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Deaths *Flippy kills himself when he crashes his truck into a tree killing the trick or treaters. *All the featuring characters are killed in the truck crash. Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Sniffles is a Vulcan from Star Trek, Dash is an angel, Cuddles is a cowboy, Breezy is wearing a cloak, Selfie is a witch, Jumpy is a mummy, Medusa is dressed as Marge Simpson, Handy is a Viking, and Nutty is wearing glasses with a fake nose and mustache. *The scene where zombie Sniffles and Nutty slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. Category:Episodes Category:Internet episodes Category:Dimension 5 episodes Category:Halloween Specials